


El lobo que ahuyó al sol

by Vykk_Draygo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Precuela
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vykk_Draygo/pseuds/Vykk_Draygo
Summary: `Precuela a los eventos de Juego de Tronos. La historia de Rhaegar y Lyanna desde niños.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Era una extraña época para los siete reinos. Antaño, estaban unidos bajo la sombra de las alas de los dragones. Cuando el sol brillaba en su cénit, en el más caluroso de los veranos, los siete reinos vivían una etapa de alegría, pues la vitalidad de la casa más brillante se extendía por cada rincón del mundo. Cuando llegaba el duro invierno, el resto de las casas no sufrían de temor, pues los lobos del norte les protegerían de las bestias del frío.  
> Pero en el verano que envolvía estos acontecimientos no quedaban dragones que admirar y los lobos, con el rabo entre las piernas, vivían bajo la protección de un muro de hielo que decían era capaz de repeler lo que antaño aquella emblemática casa pudo batir sola.  
> Aun así, era verano y bajo el reinado del gran Aerys II, no había nada por lo que preocuparse. La gran casa Targaryen, antaño la fuerte y poderosa casa de los jinetes del dragón, disfrutaba de unos años de paz y honor que disimulaban su fracaso. La casa Stark, en el Norte, tuvo que aprender por las malas el propio lema del que sus antepasados les quisieron alertar:  
> “Se acerca el invierno”  
> Los antiguos ya lo profetizaban: El fuego y la sangre serían los albores de una nueva guerra. Quién iba a decir, sin embargo, que la nieve podía refugiarse entre sus llamas.

 

Corría el año 259 AC. Un hermoso verano calentaba las calles de los pueblos cercanos. La familia real, la casa Targaryen, se hallaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones en el hermoso castillo del Refugio Estival.

El rey Aegon V y su hijo Duncan, el príncipe de Rocadragón, ya se habían instalado, pues su hermano menor, Aerys II, había decidido quedarse en Desembarco del Rey a esperar a que su esposa Rhaella diera a luz sin incidentes.

Eso les daría tiempo para continuar con sus planes. Desde hacía años, el rey Aegon V, obsesionado con el fuego valirio, había jurado que levantaría de las llamas el honor de su casa. Para ello, educó a sus hijos, Duncan y Aerys II, con las historias de dragones y nobles guerreros, que él mismo leyó de niño. Se decía que un verdadero Targaryen era aquel que nacía con sangre de dragón y que, por tanto, podía comunicarse en su misma lengua, gritar como ellos usando su misma magia, cabalgarlos e incluso absorber su alma en un combate singular. También se rumoreaba que eran inmunes al fuego, como lo eran los dragones. Por eso Aegon V quemó a sus dos hijos, varias veces, intentando probar su teoría: uno de sus descendientes sería el último dragón.

Los que sabían de estos hechos daban gracias a la paciencia y constancia de la esposa de Aegon V, quien siempre los sacaba del fuego antes de que hubiera algún tipo de accidente. Los niños sufrían fuertes quemaduras y su madre los curaba siempre a escondidas, de manera que Aegon creyera que sus hijos eran sangre de dragón y su reinado estaba asegurado.

Una vez que Aegon asumió que sus hijos podían vivir entre las llamas, su locura se extinguió. Cuidó de ellos con cariño y les siguió hablando de los dragones de la antigüedad.

Un día, llevó a sus dos hijos a la sala de los tesoros de Desembarco del Rey y abrió delante de ellos su cofre más preciado. En este, cuatro hermosos huevos de dragón reposaban sobre un cojín que les protegía de cualquier daño. Uno tenía un color verdoso, como una esmeralda gigantesca. Otro era de un tono más amarillento, como un pedazo de oro. El penúltimo era negro como la noche, con algún detalle rojizo. Su mera presencia en la sala alertaba de que dentro se escondía una fuerza sin igual. El último de todos era el más pequeño, de un blanco impoluto y sin escamas.

Los niños pensaron que solo eran piedras preciosas. Aegon les dijo que estos huevos ya estaban muertos, que jamás eclosionarían si no tenían un fuego que les despertase. Por ello les pidió a ambos que los tocasen, que sintieran su latir como lo sentían los primeros Targaryen. Pero los niños, confundidos, no sintieron nada de eso.

Aerys, al tocar el huevo negro, tuvo una visión: Un fuego verde se levantaba por todo el castillo real, destruyendo a todos los enemigos de la noble casa Targaryen. Duncan, que no quería defraudar a su padre pues pensaba que le revocaría su derecho al trono, fingió sentir un leve cosquilleo y un débil ritmo dentro del huevo verde.

El rey Aegon supo entonces que los dragones despertarían de nuevo gracias al último sangre de dragón, su descendiente: Duncan Targaryen.  

Así que allí se encontraban, años más tarde, al fin solos y al fin listos para levantar la casa Targaryen de una vez por todas. Duncan y Aegon habían reunido diversos barriles de fuego valirio que sus antepasados ocultaron bajo toda la ciudad de Desembarco del Rey y colocaron cada uno de los huevos encima de estos. Ambos llevaban una antorcha y habían llenado el lugar de paja y hierbas secas. Estaban listos.

El rey fue el primero en soltar su llama, al grito de “fuego y sangre”, el lema de su casa.

Duncan aún dudaba, pero no podía defraudar a su padre. No estaba en su naturaleza. Soltó la antorcha.

El fuego corrió tanto que a ninguno de los presentes en el Refugio Estival le dio tiempo a escapar. Todos quedaron abrasados por las llamas y los huevos quedaron sepultados por las cenizas.

Esa misma noche, Rhaella llenó las sábanas de sangre. Entre gritos y la desesperación de las matronas, un bebé soltó su primer llanto. Tenía los ojos violetas y un pequeño mechón plateado asomaba en su cabecita. El pobre Aerys, muy confundido, tomó juramento unos días más tarde y subió al trono como protector de los siete reinos.

Rhaegar Targaryen había nacido. La casa de las tres cabezas de dragón seguía teniendo un heredero. Aunque con Aerys en el trono, las llamas de la visión que tuvo de niño amenazaban entre las sombras. El final de una era se acercababa.

 

҉   

Al otro lado del mundo, unos ocho años más tarde, el guardián del norte, Rickard Stark, mantenía su corazón en un puño. Jamás había estado tan nervioso. Su mujer, Lyarra Stark, no tuvo ni un solo problema en dar a luz a sus dos hijos varones, Brandom, el próximo rey en el norte, y Eddard. Sin embargo, este embarazo fue complicado. La septa les alertó de que la niña que llevaba en su vientre traería problemas. Era la primera niña que Rickard tendría como hija, habiendo sido criado este entre numerosos varones. Temía cómo iba a educarla, cómo crecería. Quería cuidarla con delicadeza y hacer de su niña toda una damisela, pero también quería enseñarla a luchar en el hielo como un verdadero Stark. Todos esos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza, haciendo que se cuestionara si sería un buen padre para ella. Sin embargo, un pensamiento peor le acosaba: Lyarra podría morir esa noche.

Todas las manadas de lobos aullaron al unísono con los gritos de Lyarra. Los rumores dicen que, más allá del muro, hasta los lobos huargo despertaron para aullar con su madre.

Y la pequeña abrió sus ojitos azules como las rosas de invierno, sin un solo llanto. Lyarra, milagro de los dioses, pudo abrazarla aquella noche y todas las que siguieron. A la bebé lobo la llamaron… Lyanna.


	2. 1: Rhaegar

Rhaegar Targaryen tenía ocho años cuando despertó de su primera pesadilla. Hasta entonces, había conseguido conciliar el sueño como la persona más sana de los siete reinos pues, todas las pesadillas comunes de los niños de poniente eran para él sueños muy bonitos. Los dragones devoraban los cielos, las llamas escalaban castillos, él volaba tan alto y tan rápido que Desembarco del Rey era una hormiguita a sus pies.

Aquella noche fue muy diferente. Pese al largo verano, que estaba durando ya diez años, todo el castillo real necesitó unas cuantas mantas de más. Rhaegar jamás había comprendido lo que era el frío y aquella sensación fue abrumadora para el niño.

Su corazón dio un vuelco que le trajo a palacio de nuevo, pero las imágenes de aquel sueño no se iban tan fácilmente: había visto a un lobo blanco morir en la nieve. Su corazón de niño le hacía ser especialmente sensible ante los animales, y mucho más ante la muerte de un animal tan noble como el lobo, del que tanto había leído.

Varys, buen amigo suyo, le había enseñado a leer y a escribir. Rhaegar sabía que a él le debía su vida y juraba todos los días que cuando ascendiera al trono, el bueno de Varys sería bien recompensado. El regordete de ropajes de seda nunca le pedía nada al jovenzuelo, pues siempre decía que enseñar al príncipe lo más importante que puede aprender el ser humano era un premio más que suficiente. Por eso tal vez Rhaegar y el consejero real conectaron tanto. Ambos tenían cierto amor por ese tipo de cosas. Rhaegar se encariñó tanto con él que siempre le contaba los chismorreos que oía por el palacio. Al príncipe le parecían muy graciosos y Varys, compartiendo sus risas, siempre decía que el príncipe se asemejaba a un pajarito por enterarse de todo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Varys estaba tremendamente orgulloso del joven. 

Cuando su amigo le trajo su primer libro sobre el norte, lo devoró en una noche. Le fascinaban los misterios más allá del muro. Empezó a preocuparse por los muertos que volvían a levantarse, y se imaginó luchando contra ellos con espadas de hielo o con sus propias garras. Se imaginó salvando al reino. Fue la primera vez que se vio a sí mismo luchando y la primera vez que no le pareció tan mala la idea. 

Pero oh, cuando llegó a los lobos… Más allá del muro, esas bestias eran tan grandes como dos leones juntos. Tan listas como un humano, más si cabe. Rhaegar creía que sí que cabía. Le parecían fascinantes. ¿Cómo podían soportar esas heladas? ¿Cómo podían vivir y luchar? ¿No estaban tristes por no conocer el calor? El niño sí que lo estaría, necesitaba el calor y la luz del sol. Sin embargo, cierto es que, desde aquel día, la melancolía de las nieves que nunca vio se instaló en su corazón. De pronto quería verlo todo, el mundo entero, el norte incluido, y supo que lo más probable es que jamás saliera del palacio, siempre lleno de política y gente aburrida. Menos mal que estaba Varys. A veces venía su amigo Illyrio. Ser Barristan también parecía ser majo. Sus padres eran distantes, pero siempre respetables. El resto del palacio… Daba asco. 

El niño puso los pies en el suelo y miró a su alrededor. Tenía frente a él un juguete de un dragón de madera que casi pisa. Rhaegar se recordó que debía estar muy atento, pues no podía perderse ni un solo dragón si lo veía algún día. Dicen que se han extinguido, pero él sabía, o al menos, creía, que solo estaban muy bien escondidos.

Ya no podía dormir. De pronto, sintió una incontrolable necesidad de volver a leer algo. Solo tenía ocho años y estaba a punto de terminarse la biblioteca de palacio. Hay algunos libros que él no debería leer…

—Es muy tarde—se dijo—, madre me regañará por esto.

Pero no le importó. Agradeció mentalmente a Varys por el consejo de caminar descalzo si no quería hacer ruido, y siempre sobre las puntas de sus pies, como si fuera un pajarito intentando volar. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto muy despacio y antes de que empezara a chirriar, se coló por el hueco que había dejado y la volvió a cerrar.

Le encantaba el palacio de noche, siempre paseaba después de leer sus historias. Podía oír a su madre dormir plácidamente, lo que era reconfortante. Las damas descansaban, los hombres roncaban. Alguna que otra habitación estaba especialmente despierta de madrugada, pero Rhaegar nunca decía nada. Salvo a Varys, claro, él le explicaba lo que pasaba en esas habitaciones sin ningún tipo de pudor solo porque el príncipe fuera un niño.

—Hola, preciosa—susurró el crío emocionado. Millones de libros se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, aunque, para ser sinceros, su vista no alcanzaba muy lejos. 

Cómo había conseguido las llaves de la biblioteca, nunca lo sabríamos. Rhaegar nunca mostró signos de ser un discreto ladronzuelo y, sin embargo, tenía acceso a todas partes, había leído documentos que solo podía tocar el rey y su mano y había jugado en la sala de los tesoros del rey sin conocer el valor de todas aquellas maravillas.

El niño raspó sus dedos contra la madera vieja de la escalera de una de las estanterías a su derecha. Fueron directos a la boca y en seguida escupió en silencio, muy asqueado. Estaban llenos de polvo. Eso era emocionante. Solo podía significar una cosa: esa sección no había sido usada en muchísimo tiempo. ¿Qué podría encontrar allí?

Cogió un libro al azar y cuando vio la firma a carboncillo de la primera página, sus ojos quedaron atrapados en esa historia para siempre.

“Para Duncan y Aerys, con cariño: Aegon. 

         Que los dragones vuelvan a nuestros corazones.

                          —FUEGO Y SANGRE—“

—Era de mi abuelo… Y pasó a mi tío, y a padre. Deben de ser sus cuentos. ¿Por qué papá nunca me leyó uno?

Fue entonces cuando Rhaegar descubrió la mítica ciudad de Valyria. Al otro lado del mundo, en la antigua península Mar del Verano, en Essos, se hallaba el centro de la vida. Era así por su formidable comercio, pues para ser sinceros, la esclavitud no tardó en llegar a sus tierras.

Las fieles casas Velaryon y Celtigar vivían junto a sus antepasados Targaryen entre dragones y grandes hechizeros. El Feudo Franco de Valyria era la entrada a una grandiosa escuela de magia y hechicería, donde se creaban la mayoría de espadas mágicas y objetos de gran poder. Se dice que de ahí nació el instrumento para invocar krakens y el cuerno para controlar a los dragones. Cientos de grandes guerreros libraron batallas que deberían estudiarse y que quedaron perdidas en un simple libro de cuentos. La grandeza del lugar no tenía comparación.

Valyria, en resumidas cuentas, se mostraba como el lugar perfecto al que todo niño con mucha imaginación desearía ir. Rhaegar, de nuevo, empezó a echar de menos algo que nunca tuvo. Todo cayó bajo la Maldición de Valyria, profetizada por una Targaryen, pues antaño su casa, los sangre de dragón, podían predecir el futuro como lo hacían sus dragones. Todo fue tragado por las llamas. Algunos piratas valientes de las Islas del Hierro siguen perdiéndose entre los restos, creyendo ser capaces de conseguir esos mágicos tesoros y acabando por desaparecer en la ciudad maldita.

Una hora o dos más tarde, se encontró con la leyenda de un ser al que odió con toda su alma. No se puede amar y destruir. Al menos, eso creía Rhaegar. ¿Cómo pueden amar y destruir estar si quiera en la misma frase? No son similares. Pero Rhaegar no se había enamorado. Tampoco entendía nada sobre el poder. Era un príncipe, sí, pero no comprendía lo que eso significaba. Solo era un niño. La leyenda decía así:

_ "Hubo un tiempo en que la oscuridad cubría el mundo con un manto pesado. Para enfrentarse a ella, el héroe necesitaba una espada de héroe, una hoja como no se había visto jamás. Así que, durante treinta días y treinta noches, Azor Ahai trabajó en el templo sin descanso, forjando una espada en los fuegos sagrados. Calentaba, martilleaba, plegaba, calentaba, martilleaba, plegaba... y así hasta que tuvo la espada. Pero, cuando la metió en agua para templar el acero, saltó en pedazos. _

_ Como era un héroe, no podía encogerse de hombros y marcharse, de modo que empezó de nuevo. La segunda vez tardó cincuenta días y cincuenta noches, y la espada parecía aún mejor que la primera. Azor Ahai capturó un león para templar la hoja clavándola en el corazón rojo de la fiera, pero una vez más el acero se quebró. Grande fue su pesar y mayor aún su pena, porque comprendió lo que debía hacer. _

_ Cien días y cien noches trabajó en la tercera espada, y brillaba al rojo blanco en los fuegos sagrados cuando llamó a su esposa. " _ _ Nissa Nissa _ _ , desnuda tu pecho y recuerda que te amo por encima de todo lo que hay en este mundo." Ella obedeció y Azor Ahai le clavó en el corazón palpitante la espada al rojo. Se dice que el grito de aflicción y éxtasis de Nissa Nissa abrió una grieta en la cara de la luna, pero su alma, su fuerza y su valor pasaron al acero. Tal es la historia de la forja de Portadora de Luz, la Espada Roja de los Héroes." _

  
  


Al principio, Rhaegar le admiró. Era el héroe que el mundo necesitaba para enfrentarse a los monstruos de la noche. Él los salvaría a todos. Pero… ¿A qué precio? ¿Dejaría morir a su amor por el resto del mundo? En ese mismo instante Rhaegar empezó a pensar en lo enfrentadas que estaban las ideas de amor y responsabilidad. Él quería ser un príncipe sensato pero, obsesionado como estaba con sus historias favoritas, sabía que acabaría haciendo lo que muchos: luchar por ese amor tan misterioso. 

Aunque la idea de ser un héroe empezó a crecer dentro de él. Al fin y al cabo, solo era un niño, obviaba lo que significaba el amor pues nunca lo había sentido más allá del que profesaba por sus amigos o sus padres. Quería que el mundo estuviera a salvo y fuera feliz. Siempre lo quiso, desde muy pequeñito, por encima de su felicidad.

_ "Está escrito en los antiguos libros de Asshai que llegará un día en que las estrellas sangrarán y el aliento gélido de la oscuridad descenderá sobre el mundo. En esa hora espantosa, un guerrero sacará del fuego una espada llameante. Y esa espada será Dueña de Luz, la Espada Roja de los Héroes, y el que la esgrima será Azor Ahai renacido, y la oscuridad huirá a su paso." _

El mundo no estaba fuera de peligro. Si ese tal Azor Ahai les libró una vez de los monstruos de la noche, no fue para siempre. Por suerte, él volvería. 

Rhaegar siempre pensó que había nacido para algo, algo muy importante. Su título valía bien poco frente a sus ensoñaciones. Y es que, tal vez, solo tal vez, había encontrado su deber para con el mundo. Tal vez él era el príncipe prometido, el Azor Ahai que volvía.

Pero si se proponía ser el príncipe prometido, debía dejar de hacerle ascos a las guerras. Además, mínimo, necesitaba algo muy, muy importante…

_ el niño apareció repentinamente a la mañana siguiente en el patio _ _   
_ _ cuando los caballeros vestían sus armaduras de acero. Se dirigió a Ser Willem Darry, el maestro de armas, y le dijo: «Necesitaré espada y armadura. Al parecer, tengo que ser _ _   
_ __ un guerrero».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento tardar! No dudéis en comentar para cualquier cosa. ¿Creéis que debería traducirlo? ¡Un abrazo!

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué os parece? ¿Queréis más? ¿Creéis que debería traducirlo al inglés? (Tardaré)


End file.
